


No Sun

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: With tears running down his chin, Hoseok mourned his chance to be one with the sun.





	No Sun

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in the sixth grade, I remember watching this film/clip of a kid being locked in a room, missing their chance to go outside and enjoy the sun. It resonated so much in me that I still remember it years later. Lol I cried that day in class and this almost made me cry even though it's only a small drabble. If anyone knows the clip, let me know. I don't remember the title unfortunately.

It had started twenty years ago, when the government had tried hiding the truth from the public about the weather. No, they would say, the rain would stop in a couple of hours and everything would be just fine. 

That had lasted four months. And then sky opened up and the rain never stopped. 

The world tried all they could: sending planes into the sky with chemicals, organic and not. Laws were passed about pollution, cars were changed to run on biofuel. All attempts failed. 

From there life had to change due to the lack of sun. Crops had to grow different, people took more vitamins, and children weren't allowed after dark. His parents told him how it was before the sun disappeared. They described how bright it was, the warmth it gave off, the gorgeous yellow color it would give off. The symbol of hope for many. 

“Hoseok, if only you could have seen it. We took it for granted and now it would take a miracle to bring it back. I miss laying in the park and soaking up the sun.”

His mother glanced at his father, giving him that look before turning back to Hoseok. “It's time you go to school little one. Off with you and don't forget your umbrella. It's supposed to be extra heavy today.” 

She was right. The rain almost forced traffic to come to a stop but thankfully the car kept going. Truthfully Hoseok hated the rain. He hated how it cold it could become, or in turn humid. He was tired of having to change his socks from how worn down his shoes were but it wasn't like he could afford another pair. His father had lost his job as the rain had eventually destroyed all his insect habitats and lost him years of research and money. So they had to rely on his mother's paycheck as his father looked for a new job. 

It was a fact the kids used to make fun of him, but Hoseok never gave them any attention. Today was particular worse as he ended up locked up in the gym storage room, a tiny window the only source of light as the light bulb needed changing. Such bullies, ones that he would tell on when he was free. 

But it wasn't bad, sitting there. Hoseok liked to be alone and think, wondering how the sun would be like. He knew the teacher would come looking for him after free time was over so he didn't bother screaming.

But then the rain stopped. And the sun came out. A miracle while he was stuck inside.

Quickly Hoseok was stuck to the window, trying to force the tiny window open. He wanted to feel the warmth, just how his mom described it. 

But the window never budged and Hoseok only got a taste of sunshine as his eyes caught the children and adults cheering around the field. His hand turned into a fist, pounding at the window. He wanted out!

By the time Hoseok got the idea to bash the window with a piece of equipment, his heart sank and ached as the clouds rolled back in. The darkness came back and the rain started, forcing everyone to go back inside. 

With tears running down his chin, Hoseok mourned his chance to be one with the sun. A chance he would probably never get again.

**Author's Note:**

> I always post my stories on my website days before posting here. Link is in my profile.


End file.
